El segundo Saga
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Durante algún tiempo, el pequeño Aioria adopta la costumbre de visitar a un extraño prisionero.


**Dedicatoria: **Para Elyon!  
**Comentarios:** Esto es parte de un plot bunny mayor que no sé si pueda existir XD! Varias de las parejas que querías me llamaban la atención y quise sacarme el gusanito de esta. Ojalá te guste.

Entre otras cosas, ahora el sitio me pide captchas y no me deja publicar un fic inmediatamente tras otro. Se ha puesto bastante molestoso así que probablemente vaya a estar usando mi cuenta de AO3 más.

* * *

Llevaba manzanas y tomates dentro de un morral viejo con hoyos. Los hoyos ya eran casi tan grandes que alguna de las frutas podría escapar si no tenía cuidado, así que cargaba el morral asegurándolo con un brazo contra su costado.

Frunció el entrecejo al sentir salpicaduras de agua, y se detuvo. El ruido de las olas era muy fuerte allí, y era ensordecedor allá, donde iba…, donde él estaba.

El segundo Saga.

Aioria brincó entre las piedras siguiendo el camino que ya había practicado desde hacía algunas semanas. Había llegado aquí por casualidad, o eso pensó al principio. Buscaba nuevas rocas enormes y riscos contra los cuales probar su puño. Pero fue algo más profundo dentro de su propia consciencia lo que le llevó a asomarse en la orilla rocosa y divisar una figura debilucha colgada de barrotes.

Gritó "¡Saga!" esa primera vez, engañado por el color de la larga cabellera enredada por el mar. Cuando llegó allá y el muchacho elevó sus ojos verdes hacia él, Aioria deseó retroceder por lo intimidado que se sintió, y se preguntó cómo alguien que exudaba debilidad podía mantener tal agria determinación en su mirada.

—No soy Saga. —Fue lo que Kanon necesitó decir antes que nada, aun a pesar de la sed y el cansancio. No por ello le ofreció al niño su nombre.

—Te ves igual que él… —Una copia desarreglada—. Iré por él y por mi hermano, para que te saquen.

Kanon negó con la cabeza y lo miró con hastío.

—¿Entrenas para Santo, no es así?

—Sí.

—Y te das cuenta de que soy un prisionero.

—Sí… —Los ojos de Aioria viajaron más allá de la figura con ropas rotas… hacia las paredes y techo de la cueva que se prometía fría.

—¿Por qué quieres liberarme? No es lo que deberías hacer… Ve a romper piedras.

Aioria parpadeó y volvió su mirada al joven, con un chispeo indignado por el tono condescendiente.

—El agua subirá.

—Siempre sube.

El chico entendió que no debía sacarlo, que no podía sacarlo, y que aquel mismo no quería salir.

—Te traeré comida —declaró, antes de girar y alejarse brincando sobre piedras que la marea apenas tocaba. La sonrisa de Kanon fue incrédula y sardónica. Casi envidió la inocencia que le quedaba a aquel niño y jugó a predecir cuánto demoraría con ella en este endemoniado Santuario.

Así que Kanon recibió cada dos o tres días —cuando Aioria podía hallar espacio a escapar del entrenamiento— frutas, verduras, pan, queso… en ocasiones con suerte algo de carne. Nada nunca en cantidades arrolladoras pero todo le caía bien a su castigado estómago.

Aioria lo miraba a través de las rejas, preguntándole cosas que Kanon no respondía porque se ocupaba de comer ávidamente lo que el niño trajera para luego alejarse al lúgubre fondo de la caverna.

_"¿Por qué Saga no viene?"_

"¿Por qué no le puedo decir que te visito?"

"¿Por qué no rompes la reja?"

—Vete antes de que te ahogues —solía decir para despedirlo.

—¿Y si tú te ahogas? —preguntaba el aprendiz, cuya preocupación Kanon la achacaba al exceso de tiempo libre y la curiosidad. Se sentía un poco como una mascota para el niño, pero le ayudaba a subsistir y esto era lo importante. Sobrevivir aquí y volver a Saga.

Lo vería una _última_ vez.

—Ya verás que no. —Su mirada centelleaba entre la oscuridad a la par de una sonrisa mal usada, sin humor alguno.

Pero el día de las manzanas y los tomates, el segundo Saga ya no estuvo ahí.

Aioria tuvo que comerlo todo antes de volver a casa, para que su hermano no le preguntara qué planeaba hacer con todo eso.

¿Se había ahogado? ¿Había salido?... ¿Volvería a verlo? ¿O tendría que voltear hacia Saga para recordarlo?

Los tomates le supieron ácidos, y las manzanas no estaban mejor…


End file.
